Spacecraft
Is a series where a Creeper blows up Earth, so the Minecraft world must advance while working together to reform. Characters *Gavin - Sol *Swampy - Brian *Mooch Mighty - Pablo *Ten Ten TNT - Tennant Episodes Episode One We see a Creeper approaching the core. He walks up, and we see Gavin mining. "CREEPER, MEET MY DIAMONDS!" The Creeper looks at Gavin and explodes. We see the Earth form fifteen major parts, floating in space: #Ice #Mountains #Diamonds #Water #Lava #Plains #Forest #Underground #Glowstone #Village #Rocks #Jungle #Swamp #Sand #Mixed Then we see Gavin in the Underground, Swampy in the Ice, Ten Ten TNT in the Glowstone, and Mooch Mighty in the Diamonds. ---- Swampy's Journal, Page One I was exploring the tundra and now I'm in a major blizzard. I can't see anything. My items flew away in the wind. I can only hope I will be saved by something. Or someone. Mooch Mighty's Journal, Page One I awoke in my house, But it is made of diamonds. Rich diamonds. I walked outside and I saw only diamonds and obsidian. This is wonderful. But, my two dogs, Claws and Jaws, have gone missing. ---- Ten Ten TNT is shown hitting the glowstone, and it explodes in his face. He sees TNT and gunpowder behind him. "What?" "Nicccccce to meet you, Ten Ten. I am the Creeper Lord Sssssssulf the Fourth. Prepare to meet my mighty knightsssssss of the Glow." "Crap." ---- Gavin is shown killing slime. He comes across some scattered items in a corner. "I wonder who owns these." He picks them up. "I can't hold much more." He throws slimeballs into a lava pit. He takes a step and falls into a hole. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" ---- Episode Two Swampy walks up to a cave. He walks into it and sees a jukebox and plays it. "OPPA GANGAM STYLE! OP OP OP OP! OPPA GANGAM STYLE!" He picks it up and walks further into the cave. It ends into another cave entrance. "A cave entrance." He walks further and falls into a hole. ---- Gavin is shown still falling. He ends up in the diamond world. "What?" Mooch Mighty approaches him. "Another human." MM says. The two walk across the diamond universe, chatting. Mooch walks away for a second. ---- "DIE DIAMOND PRINCE!" shouts Gavin. "GET OUT OF MY WORLD! NOOOOOOOW!" says the Diamond Prince. The Diamond Prince slashes down on Gavin's arm. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Gavin screams as he walks backwards and falls into another hole. ---- TTTNT was captured. Swampy and Gavin ended up in the Village. "Another human!" shouts Swampy. Gavin rubs his sore arm. "I need medicine before this gets infected." All of a sudden, Lord Sulf the Fourth appears out of nowhere. In his cage, he holds Ten Ten TNT. "WHO WANTS TO END UP LIKE THIS MAN!?" Silence. "WELL, SURRENDER OR DIE!" Gavin throws one of his Diamond Swords to Swampy. They attack him and slice his cape. Gavin throws his sword at the cage, releasing Ten Ten TNT. He picks up the sword and slashes some Creepers. "Bring in... Griefer..." A ninja dressed in black rolls out of a house and forms a TNT cannon. "Craaaaaap." says Swampy. The TNT cannon is fired, and it destroys the church. "Haters gonna hate." replies Ten Ten TNT. "Hey... I have an idea. Anybody have flint and steel?" asks Brian. "Yeah. Why?" replies Ten Ten TNT. "Toss it over." replies Brian. Ten Ten gives Brian the flint. Griefie fires another shot, which destroys a blacksmith shop and sends lava everywhere. ---- Category:Series Category:Spacecraft